Larkwing (BS)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Larkpaw |warrior=Larkwing |mother=Sedgewhisker |father=Emberfoot |sister=Featherpelt |mentor=Furzepelt |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Forgotten Warrior, ''The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown }} Larkwing is a pale brown tabby she-cat. Larkwing is a WindClan warrior that has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born to Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot and had a sister, Featherpelt. As an apprentice, Larkpaw was mentored by Furzepelt and trained in the Dark Forest with her mentor. However, she fought for the Clans during the Great Battle and earned her warrior name, Larkwing, for her bravery. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Forgotten Warrior :Larkpaw and Crouchpaw are announced as new WindClan apprentices at a Gathering. Only WindClan cheers for them, as Onestar had been arguing with Firestar earlier about ThunderClan cats crossing the WindClan border, which causes the other Clans to be angry with them. Ivypool thinks about how sad it is that Onestar ruined their special moment to be presented in front of all the Clans. The Last Hope :The WindClan she-cat is mentioned by Mousewhisker when he and Birchfall report that they've arranged to meet Sunstrike, Harespring, and herself at the border. She is seen with Harespring and Sunstrike, waiting to meet the ThunderClan cats, when they are caught by a different ThunderClan patrol consisting of Foxleap, Graystripe, and Brackenfur, who accuse them of passing onto ThunderClan territory. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Larkwing is part of a WindClan border patrol. She, along with Crowfeather, Emberfoot, and Smokepaw are hostile towards the trespassing ThunderClan cats, and they demand to know what Bramblestar and his cats are doing on WindClan land. Darkest Night : River of Fire :Larkwing is on a patrol with Hootwhisker and Featherpelt when Alderheart and his patrol come to collect watermint from RiverClan's border with WindClan to fight the sickness that is in both Clans. She and her Clanmates accompany the ThunderClan patrol and collect the herbs together. They pass the horseplace and are frightened by a horse kit and scatter. After they regroup, Larkwing is limping from where she set her paw down on a sharp pebble. When they reach the border stream, she and Hootwhisker keep watch on RiverClan's territory while Twigpaw collects watermint. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Kestrelflight mentions at a half moon meeting that he had to set Larkwing's dislocated shoulder when she fell into a gully. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Larkwing appears when Onestar calls a meeting in the middle of the night and she heads over to join Emberfoot and Sedgewhisker, but veers away when the two cats turn a chilling look at her and she crouches down next to Whiskernose. After Hootpaw tells the Clan of the glowing white cat he saw in the tunnel entrance, Crouchfoot suggests it might be Dark Forest cats coming back to seek revenge, Whiskernose brushes it off, thinking white is like StarClan rather than the Dark Forest, and asks Kestrelflight if all the cats who died in the Great Battle have been seen in StarClan. Kestrelflight answers no, and Larkwing excitedly suggests maybe there's a way they can be brought back. Crowfeather snaps that dead cats don't come back to life expect for Clan leaders with nine lives, and asks if Larkwing even understands death. She draws back her lips and hisses at him, but looks away and says nothing more. Crowfeather feels bad, thinking she's obviously having a tough time in the Clan and he hadn't meant to make it worse. :Stoats are discovered to be living in the tunnels, and while on a patrol exploring them, Nightcloud goes missing during an attack. Larkwing joins Crowfeather, Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Crouchfoot to search for her. When Crowfeather warns them it won't be easy, since they're facing the stoats on their territory, Larkwing interrupts, protesting that the tunnels belong to WindClan. Crouchfoot snorts that ThunderClan might not agree with her there, and Larkwing retorts that it's their territory up to the underground river and it doesn't belong to the stoats. Once inside the tunnels, a stoat leaps at Crowfeather, Larkwing and Crouchfoot drag it off his shoulders. Breezepelt charges ahead and Larkwing helps Crowfeather drag him back down the passage. :Breezepelt charges back in to find Heathertail, and Crowfeather tells Larkwing and Crouchfoot they need to go after him. The two warriors exchange an anxious glance, then nod and stand a little taller. However, just when they are about to go in, Larkwing yowls for them to wait ,and points over to where Heathertail is stumbling out of another tunnel opening. She gives Heathertail's pelt a sniff to make sure she's all right, and points out she should return to camp so Kestrelflight can check her. Crouchfoot wonders if they're even stoats since they're white, and Larkwing suggests that maybe they are ghosts after all. Crowfeather asks if they were ghosts, how could they touch them. Larkwing and Crouchfoot exchange a glance but don't reply. The two warriors then help support Heathertail as they go back to camp. :Larkwing joins a hunting patrol with Gorsetail, Crowfeather, and their apprentices. At the Gathering, Berrynose speaks badly about the former Dark Forest cats, and Larkwing is seen sitting alone, eyes locked firmly on her paws. In an attempt to get rid of the stoats, Larkwing and Gorsetail are ordered to place rabbits outside of the tunnels to try and lure them out so they can attack. During the final battle with the stoats, Larkwing, despite having a long gash down her side, still stands and fights for her Clan. The battle is a success and all the stoats are driven out. At the next Gathering, Onestar gives thanks to the cats who fought with special bravery, and one of the cats from WindClan he mentions is Larkwing. Bramblestar's Storm : She is now a warrior named Larkwing. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Bramblestar and Squirrelflight wait at the WindClan border and spot Slightfoot, Oatclaw and Larkwing. They agree to take them to Harestar, and Larkwing leads the way. She and Oatclaw closely guide them to Harestar in camp. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *She has RiverClan blood through Beechfur. *Larkwing earned her warrior name for the bravery she showed in the Great Battle. Author statements *Larkwing was initially called gray by Kate on her blog. This has since been changed to her pale brown tabby appearance. *In an early draft of Kate Cary's allegiances, Fernstripe was listed as her sister. Mistakes *She is not listed in the allegiances of The Last Hope despite being made an apprentice in The Forgotten Warrior. *She is mistakenly listed as an apprentice in Thunder and Shadow, but this is corrected in Shattered Sky. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Sedgewhisker: Father: :Emberfoot: Sister: :Featherpelt: Grandmother: :Gorsetail: Grandfather: :Beechfur: Aunts: :Swallowtail: :Thistleheart: Nieces: :Whistlepaw: :Songpaw: Nephew: :Flutterpaw: Tree External links * * Notes and references de:Lerchenflügel (S6)ru:Жавороночка (Гроза Ежевичной Звезды)fi:Kiurusiipi (TK)fr:Œil d'Alouette Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Warriors Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters